Metal
by OxVanillaPeachesxO
Summary: Whirring. Zooming. Squealing. Crunching. Splashing. Waiting. Living.


**Metal**

-oOoOo-

_Whirring._

Hyūga Hinata started up her car, ignoring the usual whirring from the old engine, and drove out of her driveway. She was headed towards another day of work at the hospital, with her pink-haired best friend, and her golden-headed secret crush.

This was not the life she had dreamed of as a little child. In her dreams, there were large houses, kindly maids, a loving mother and father, and her prince charming. She had everything she ever wanted and more, but that was not in her future.

In reality, there were small apartments, rude managers, a deceased mother and cold father, and no prince charming. She had nothing she wanted and less.

Unfortunately, she had no time to wallow in self-pity, because she was twenty minutes late for her shift.

_Zooming._

She sped down the highway, barely noticing that she was over the limit. She wanted to speed away from life itself, only to be brought back into harsh truth when the smell of antiseptic and death forced its way into her nose. When the golden-haired man ogled at her pink-haired friend, who in turn swooned over the dark, brooding doctor. It was a cruel circle, but she endured it. Every. Day.

She gritted her teeth as a sudden wave of anger washed over her, and pressed down on the gas pedal so hard she thought her toes would bleed. The wind battered the frame, and even with her windows rolled up, she could hear her tires burning rubber.

She couldn't stand this anymore; she was being eaten away by the misery. Change. That was what she desired. Hopefully if she went fast enough it would come.

_Squealing._

The tires were complaining about the usage, yet she didn't care. All she saw was the scenery flashing by, and red. Beautiful, crimson red.

She considered it a miracle that no other vehicles were struck during her wild rampage through the city. Upon reaching the edge of the town, her brain calmed into a rational thought process, and the car slowed down with it. _Calm. You can't get in an accident. You have patients relying on you._

She breathed deeply, and drove again, cursing herself for ending up in the most confusing part of the city. She navigated the twists and turns with difficulty.

_Crunching._

The old Chevy rolled over pebbles, crushing them beneath the weight. She turned out of the final alley, smiling at her victory.

The elation was short-lived.

A black truck came out of nowhere, crossing the intersection lines at a dangerous speed and smashing into the passenger side. Her body was thrown into the windshield at the impact, and she let out a cry of pain. The momentum pushed them both back into the brick wall of a building, and she felt her lungs squeezing together in a most uncomfortable way. She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but the door had covered the whole thing.

Meaning she was stuck.

_Splashing._

Clear liquid dropped onto the grass, and Sakura held her gloved hand to her mouth to muffle the sob. All of her acquiantances were there, but she couldn't see them. All she saw was the casket, slowly being lowered into the ground.

More tears splashed, just like her crimson had splashed the walls and street. No one had been prepared for that day. She glanced to the side, and saw Naruto holding a white lily between his fingers, nothing on his face. He was grieving the most, unlike everyone had expected.

She broke down once the mahogany disappeared, collapsing on the wet ground and letting out everything. Her friends helped her up, and walked her to the limousine. She looked back through blurry vision, seeing him still standing, staring.

_Waiting._

She watched them all, gazing into the pool. Everything here was dark, and whenever she ran, she reached nothing. It was better than life, though.

There was no feeling, no words, no sound, nothing. Time didn't exist; her body never aged, she never grew tired or sick. Everything was perfect.

She waited, for what could have been years, or eternities. She watched them continue on with their lives, silently dying on the inside. Her pink-haired best friend was the first to make it into her place, her world of nothing. She had died with a knife in her stomach.

They didn't talk, only looked at each other, and together watched the pool. Waiting.

The dark, brooding doctor was next. He was wordless as well, a hole starting in his lower back and coming out the opposite side. His eyes watched her pool, the window of life.

Many others came, some having passed on in peace, others in acts of violence or disease. There was a new audience, observing the world of their pasts. She didn't feel, didn't hear, didn't smell, didn't touch. Only saw.

Her golden-haired secret crush was the last to come, having lived long, red staining his jacket. She looked up, into his cerulean eyes, and found that everything was back. The colour, the sounds, the feelings, everything had returned with the arrival of him.

_Living._

They all stayed in her little place, but it was no longer dark, instead filled with warm hues and scents. Laughter was evident. She held his hand, and he glanced down. For the first time in her eternity of being in this world, this world of everything, she smiled.

Now she had almost everything her child self had wanted. A large (universe), loving (friends), but no prince charming. It was better than a prince charming. It was him, her golden-haired sun.

And it all started with metal.

* * *

**A/N: I leave you to wonder on how it all revolves around metal...**

**-Peachuz**


End file.
